Fantasia
by Amamiya Toki
Summary: For the KuroBasuAnonMeme on tumblr. Kuroko pleasures himself while thinking of his precious light; and his imagination in turn leads him to pretend that his hands were actually Kagami's. One-shot. Rated for a very active imagination and for... whatever was in the summary.


It has been a while since I did anything for the anonmeme; in which I have de-anon-ed myself once again. It's always a nice change of pace when you don't have a good idea of your own.

This particular story is based off something I saw on pixiv a while back, but it was Kise instead of Kagami.

I feel kind of bad writing this. I really do.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kuroko no Basket and its franchise.**

* * *

It had been a long day of boring lessons and harsh practice, as it had always been for Kuroko Tetsuya. And now that summer was approaching, the heat wave was starting to drain his energy and what little enthusiasm he had for mundane daily things.

Days like these just made him want to stay at home and turn on the air conditioning at full blast; not that his parents would mind since they're rarely home anyway.

He would have liked to just go home straight after practice, but there was no way he would turn down an invitation to an after-practice treat at Maji Burgers by his classmate and teammate, Kagami Taiga. Especially not when his said companion had offered to treat him to his favourite drink.

He let out a long sigh as he took another sip from his milkshake, glancing out of the window with a bored expression on his face.

"Oi, Kuroko, have you been listening to anything I have been saying?"

"Ah, no. I haven't. I'm sorry."

"Geez, when people go out of their way to treat you to something, at least offer an ear if they're talking to you!"

"So what is it that you've been saying?"

"I heard from Coach that we're going to have some special practice session instead of our usual one next Saturday."

"Oh?" Kuroko raised an eyebrow. "How different can it be?"

"She said that we're going to do things street-ball style," A feral grin crept onto his face. "And she mentioned that she managed to get some of those Touou guys and Kise to join us."

"That does sound rather interesting. If Kise-kun comes, his captain probably will, too. And he might get Midorima-kun and his partner to join in as well."

"Whoa, seriously?"

"Kise-kun has always been quite good at convincing others."

"I'm so looking forward to this! Just you wait, Ahomine! This time I'll thrash you good!"

"Keep your voice down, Kagami-kun. You'll be a bother to the other customers."

"Sorry about that."

"Why are you apologizing to me?" Kuroko sighed. "Shall we get going? It's getting late."

"We could always stay out a little later. There's no school tomorrow, after all."

"There is practice tomorrow."

"Oh, right. I completely forgotten about that."

Kuroko shook his head at his companion's forgetfulness.

He held the half-full cup of milkshake in his hand as he stood up. He slung his back over his shoulder and proceeded to the entrance of the fast-food restaurant to wait for Kagami to finish clearing his tray and using the washroom.

"Tetsuya?"

Kuroko's ears perked up at the sound of his name.

"Akashi-kun? What are you doing here? I thought the Inter-High matches are still in progress?"

"Rakuzan isn't playing until the middle of next week, so I thought it would be nice to return to Tokyo over the weekend to visit my parents."

"I see. Oh, I have yet to thank you for the things you sent over the other day and for providing me a listening ear."

"You need not thank me. After all, it was Ryouta who had prepared the items."

"Is that so?"

"Yes. So how are you doing out of late, Tetsuya?"

"Fine, I would say."

"Are you still worried about that problem of yours?"

"… It would be a lie for me to say that I am not, but I avoid thinking about it when I can."

"It's not good to avoid your problems, Tetsuya. It would best if you could solve it as soon as possible."

"I would if I could."

"Are you still thinking that what you are doing is wrong?"

Kuroko nodded in response, and Akashi sighed.

"I've said this before, but don't think so much about what is right and wrong. Just follow your heart and do what you want to do."

Akashi gave Kuroko a reassuring pat on the shoulder and a smile.

"I need to be going soon. I'll see you soon, Tetsuya. If you need anything, just feel free to call me."

"Thank you so much, Akashi-kun."

"No problem at all."

With one last wave, Akashi made his exit.

"Kuroko!"

"Kagami-kun. You're late."

"Sorry. There was a long queue in the men's room."

"Is that so?"

"Yeah. Weren't you talking to someone earlier?"

"Just an old friend."

"Hah…" Kagami opened his mouth, as if he wanted to ask something but shut it again when he changed his mind.

"Is something the matter, Kagami-kun?"

"No, not really. Let's get going."

The two of them walked in silence, with the exception of the quiet sound of Kuroko's occasional sipping.

When they came to the place where the two of them had to part, Kagami turned to Kuroko.

"Well, then; I'll see you tomorrow."

"See you, Kagami-kun."

"Yeah. Good night."

"Good night."

Raising his hand as if to signal farewell, Kagami walked down the path that lead to his home.

However, he did not notice that Kuroko simply remained standing where they had parted, watching his retreating back with eyes of lingering affection…

**XXX**

The moment Kuroko reached home, he did not waste a single second to get to his room.

The front door was slammed and locked just seconds after it was open. Instead of removing his shoes patiently and placing them neatly at the genkan, he simply stepped out of them without bothering to line them up. His bag, which was usually placed by his desk, was left by the door.

Kicking his socks off, he jumped onto his bed and sank his face into one of the pillows.

Why, he wondered, was it so hard to be in love with someone?

Especially when the person you were in love with is someone who you shouldn't have fallen in love with.

He held back a choked sob as he buried his face even deeper into the pillow.

To behave like this wasn't like him at all; this he knew very well.

It wasn't like him to be so depressed and utterly pathetic.

But sometimes he couldn't help it.

"Kagami… kun…"

He whispered out that name, his hand clutching the spot of his chest over his heart.

The wrenching feeling of wishing for something that you could never obtain.

There were too many times when he had to suppress his desires for his partner… his precious 'light' that he could feel his prided sense of self-control start to break down.

Slowly, but surely.

He turned on the bed, so that his back was now resting on the soft covers. He wiped away the last of his tears with his sleeve and opened his eyes to glance at the ceiling. He took a deep breath to calm himself down as he slowly unbuttoned his shirt.

As his eyes to flutter close, he allowed his imagination to start working.

He could see Kagami by his side now, with a teasing grin on his face. He was staring deep into him with eyes that looked at only him, with a hint of playfulness and desire inside those darkened ruby orbs.

_Kuroko…_

He would call out his name in a hushed whisper, with a deep, sexy baritone dripping with pheromones that sent a jolt of electricity down his spine. His strong arms would hold him tight and pull him towards that chest of firm muscles, enveloping him in his comforting warmth.

"Kagami-kun…"

Keeping his eyes closed as he allowed himself to be consumed by his sweet delusions, Kuroko started to move his hands. Reaching into his opened shirt, his fingers started to play with his nipples.

It was as if his hands were Kagami's; pinching, twisting and flicking the sensitive nubs as they slowly became hard.

"Mmhh…"

He let out a soft mewl, feeling a familiar heat start to stir inside of him.

_What is this? Getting hard just from me touching you here? What a lewd body you have, Kuroko…_

Yes, he would tease him just like that; with his mouth roaming over his pale chest and leaving little bite marks all over his pale skin.

His fingers would then move down to unbuckle the clasp of his belt, unbuttoning his pants and pulling the zipper down before he could even realize what was going on.

The garment would then be removed, eased off his slender hips and dropped onto the floor by the bed; his underwear soon following.

_Look at you, Kuroko… We just got started and you're already so hard down there…_

"Nnghh…"

Kuroko bit back a moan as a hand wrapped around his erection, a thumb caressing the tip and playing with his little slit, which was already leaking precum.

The hand started to move, up and down, repeating the action in a steady rhythm.

"A-Ahh… Ka… ga…"

Unable to suppress his moans, he cried out as the pleasure in his body started to rise, like waves on a coast.

The hand started to move faster, pumping his shaft with a rougher pace and eliciting more cries from his throat.

However, just before he could reach his climax, the hand was removed.

_You're making a wonderful face, Kuroko. But I'm not going to let you come, not just yet. I'm going to have you make a more erotic expression for me._

"Kagami-kun… Don't be like this…"

_Since when were you so spoiled? Kagami would laugh at his response. Tell me, Kuroko… How do you want me?_

"I want you… deep inside of me, Kagami-kun…"

_If you want it, you'll have to work for it. Stretch your own hole using your fingers. Prepare yourself for me, Ku-ro-ko._

Yes, that was how Kagami would whisper: huskily into his ear, allowing each syllable of his name to roll off his tongue.

He reached one hand beneath his bed, his fingers grasping the edges of the square parcel that Akashi had sent. He pulled out the box and retrieved from it a small bottle. He flipped the cap open and squeezed a large amount of its contents onto his fingers. He coated them with the gel and brought them down between his legs.

He circled his opening with one finger, a little worried about how he should proceed. Biting his lip to prevent himself from crying out in pain, he eased one finger into the tight ring of muscle. He took in several deep breaths to allow himself to get used to the intrusion before adding another. He started to move his fingers, scissoring them slowly to stretch his opening.

Feeling the need to stretch it wider, he added a third finger, moving them to widen his hole to the fullest.

Meanwhile, his other hand reached back into his box, searching for something else made of silicone. When he had managed to find it, he took it out and left it next to the bottle of lube.

_That's enough, Kuroko. Remove your fingers._

"Hahh…"

Kuroko's breath came out in shallow pants as he pulled the digits out, opening his eyes slightly.

"Ka… gami… kun…"

He sat up slightly, the pillows supporting his back.

Squeezing more of the lubricant onto his palm, he used it to coat the silicone toy. Once he was done, he positioned it at his entrance.

He closed his eyes again; and this time he could see Kagami hovering over him with a wanton smirk on his face.

_Kuroko, I'm putting it in._

He could only nod, spreading his legs wider to allow for easier penetration.

"Ngh!"

He shoulders stiffed as he felt something hard and thick slowly enter him, forcing its way into the passage of muscle.

"Ngnaaahh!"

Soon, the length was sheathed inside of him; going in as far as it could go.

However, as soon as it was in, it was pulled out again; and then, it slammed back in with a great force that it jerked his body backwards into the pillows.

He cried out from both pain and ecstasy as the thing continued to pound in and out of him, occasionally brushing against a bundle of nerves that made sparks flash in his darkened vision.

_What's wrong, Kuroko? I thought you liked it rough, hard, deep?_

_Call out my name, Kuroko._

_Make it loud; don't even think of holding it back._

"Ka-Kagami… kun!"

_Yes, just like that, with that lovely voice of yours._

_Moan for me, Kuroko; as if you're singing for me._

_Let your voice fill this room, as I send you over the age and fill you up to the brim with my sweet essence._

"Kaga… A-Ahh!"

Kuroko soon had his free hand wrapped around his manhood again, pumping it in rhythm to the thrusts.

His entire body was rocked with overwhelming pleasure, his unrestrained cries ringing out repeatedly as if he was reciting some sort of mantra.

His climax was soon approaching; he could feel it.

"K-Kagami-kun… I'm…"

Before he could finish, he came; ribbons of sticky white liquid staining his stomach.

The pillows behind him were pushed back, his back hitting the bed as he panted, taking in shallow breaths as the heat in him slowly faded away.

He wiped the back of his hand across his eyes to clear the sweat as he opened them, taking in the aftermath of his actions.

With a small grunt, he pulled the toy from out of him, letting it rest on the bed as he sat up.

He looked down at himself, at the filth that now stained his palms and body.

"What… have I…"

He whispered to himself, tears of regret welling up in his eyes as he trembled in disbelief at what he had just done.

Sure, it felt good, but…

To actually stoop down to this level just to pretend that he was really being loved?

How… disgusting.

It was sickening, foolish, immoral; and he was aware of it.

He knew it, yet he didn't stop himself.

He was the worst, indulging in such guilty passions. It was all a lie, yet he allowed himself to be deluded by it.

But at the end, only one fact remains.

Fantasy will always be fantasy.

It is not, and can never be, reality.

No matter how strong his desire is, it is something he cannot obtain.

However, as he prays for the day that he can finally feel the other's warmth, he will continue to satisfy himself with this guilty pleasure.

Deep in this fantasia, he will continue to sing this sorrowful aria alone.


End file.
